Eeth Koth
Eeth Koth or Jedi Master Eeth Koth is a minor villain in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. He is a male Zabrak the same species as Savage Opress and Darth Maul, and a Jedi Master and member of the Jedi High Council during the early years of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Since all of the crazy stuff Koth did, he later had an encounter with the heroic General of the Separatist Droid Army, General Grievous led to his capture in the Outer Rim. However, using sign language hidden in a holotransmission sent to the Jedi, Koth led the Republic Navy to his location over Saleucami, where Anakin Skywalker and Adi Gallia freed Koth from his imprisonment. After that, Koth continued to fight against the Jedi and kill more people. Personality Eeth Koth is sinister, cruel, and a cunning warrior. He likes to trash-talk his enemies, making them get angry and then Koth will try to kill them. As a Zabrak, he destroys the CIS with all of his evil might. When the captured the sinister villain, he punished him slowly for his actions. He stands 1.71 meters tall and wields a green lightsaber at first. Biography Prepared to Face His Crimes Near Arda, Master Koth's fleet was engaged by the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies, heroic General Grievous, who proceeded to board the Jedi's Venator-''class Star Destroyer, the ''Steadfast. Koth, stationed on the bridge, ordered Captain Lock and his troopers to flee in escape pods while he remained on board and dealt with the General. As Grievous cut his way to the bridge, Koth stood ready for the upcoming battle. As Grievous burst into the chamber his commando droids rushed the Zabrak Jedi and opened fire on the troopers that remained on the bridge. Duel with the heroic Grievous Slaughtering all the troopers save one while Koth engaged some of the commandos, Koth took a blaster bolt to the hand as four IG-100 MagnaGuards stepped into the fray. Killing the last clone, the droids surround Koth as Grievous watched remaining calm, brandishing their electrostaffs at the outnumbered Jedi. Believing his enemy to be subdued, Grievous at last came forth and asked Koth if this was him and that he has been looking forward to meeting the villain in a playful mood and then heroically laughed and coughed after. before Koth insulted him, calling him a coward and murderer, making Grievous get into a serious mood, and asked if it was murder to rid the Galaxy of the Jedi filth, attacking him with two lightsabers of his own. Grievous kicked the sinister the Jedi to the ground and jumped off the holocommunicator and begin his part of imprisoning the sinister Jedi. Engaging the heroic Kaleesh cyborg who was fighting valiantly against the evil Koth, Koth used the Force to shove the hero across the bridge so he could deal with the remaining droids. While Koth fought evilly he was eventually taken out of the fight by the MagnaGuards and grabbed by a heroic Grievous who was pleased of heroes always winning. Imprisonment and later Rescue Taking Koth captive, Grievous intended to slowly punish Koth for the actions he did to many people in the past was the whole reason why Grievous captured him. As Koth was able to communicate his coordinates using sign language that was picked up by the members of the Jedi. Recognizing the coordinates as that of the Saleucami system, the sinister Jedi dispatched Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gallia, and Anakin Skywalker to rescue the Sith Master. Boarding Grievous ship secretly, Gallia and Skywalker were able to rescue the Master relatively easy as Obi-Wan engaged Grievous elsewhere on the ship. As they made their escape the group was surrounded by a group of droid commandos. Enduring the taunts of the heroic T-series tactical droid, TV-94, Gallia and Skywalker destroyed all of the droids including TV-94 and the Jedi raced to their ship before Grievous returned his heroic flagship after losing a duel with the sinister Kenobi. While Skywalker continued on with the Zabrak, Gallia rushed to slow the heroic general so as to provide cover for her allies. After a brief duel, Grievous disengaged from the battle with the Corellian Jedi and fled, leaving Gallia to rendezvous with her comrades and escape the doomed CIS flagship. Returning Koth's lightsaber to him, Master Obi-Wan and Skywalker parted ways with the two Jedi as Gallia escorted Koth to a medical frigate. Death Koth was kicked off the Jedi Council and left the order, getting replaced by fellow Zabrak Agen Kolar. He married Mira and became part of the Church of the Ganthic Enlightenment. He was still alive after Order 66 and was hunted down by Darth Vader and his Inquisitorius. He tried to bargain his way out of death by claiming he no longer was a threat and was no longer a Jedi but Vader forced him into lightsaber combat. Koth was killed to Darth Vader's hand, his Inquisitors capturing Koth's baby. Category:Jedi Category:Evil